bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cave
Cave: This tower attacks bloons in two ways. It can either use its projectiles or use its close-ranged attack. You can switch between these two. It is impossible to move this tower, and it can be placed on tracks, but bloons can move through it. It can still attack these bloons. It costs 500 on easy, 530 on Normal, 555 on Hard, and 585 on Impoppable. IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS TOWER WILL NOT ATTACK WITHOUT UPGRADES! 'Upgrades' ' Path 1:' ' BatCave:' Stealing "Borrowing" a SuperMonkey's lair, it now has a ranged attack, which shoots out bats like an Aircraft carrier that can either abduct weak bloons or bite at them. Every bite does 2 damage. Bats attack once before flying back Cost: $250 Gym Program: '''By installing a workout program, the longer you have the tower, the more damage the bats do. The bats can do up to 20 damage per bite, and gains 3 damage per round. Can abduct up to a Ceramic after 20 rounds. '''Cost: 820 ' Echolocation: '''Allows Bats to see camos and have a 50% chance of attacking twice. '''Cost: 595' Bat Hoard: '''Three bats per 3 seconds, instead of 1. '''Cost: 8,200 Iron-Grip Claws: '''Bats can now pick up moabs and have other bats damage them. This Path has the range of a Super-Monkey after it's first range upgrade. '''Path 2: ' Bear-Cave:' The cave is now infested with bears. Just regular, monkey-sized, bloon-slaying bears. They deal 5 damage with a cannons range. The bears attack every 2 seconds. There are 2 bears. Cost: 400 ' Honey:' Because the bears took a mindcontrol lesson, they now thinks that bloons are filled with honey! Every 25 pops, he attacks twice as fast, because he thinks that the honey is making him more powerful. State of mind is important, my friends. Cost: 630 ' Dr. Swiper-No-Bloons: '''The bears now damage multiple bloons per swipe. They also reduces the pops to go "Honey Crazy" from 25 to 15. '''Mr. BearlyAnyBloonsPass: '''There is now an extra bear with a REALLY big hammer. This awesome bear attacks every 5 seconds, yet bloons nearby his attack get dealt 5 damage and get blown away, and does 15 damage to bloons that are attack by the hammer. '''Bear-Paw!: Activated Ability: '''The two non-hammer-crazy bears go next to eachother, moving 4.5 faster, and dealing a whopping 20 damage per hit! They can only attack every 4 seconds, though. '''Cooldown: 35 seconds.' ' Health of Tower: 800' 'Triva:' *'This tower was based off the time when the creator went into a cave himselfs. Bats were in there, and people had died in that cave in the 1,700's. He realized it was the right setting for a cave-based tower.' *'The upgrades, BatCave and Bear-Paw, are nods to the Batman and My Little Pony series. The BatCave is Batman's secret lair, and Bear-Paw is based off Bro-Hoof, a "Brony" (A male who likes MLP) way of doing a High-Five.' *'Also, this is the first tower (From what I know) to beable to get 4/4 without hacking. This is because it can switch from Bat Mode to Bear Mode.' Category:Towers